


High Voltage When We Kiss

by unbrokengibberish



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #LetIanBottom, Bottom!Ian, M/M, Top!Mickey, post 3x05 pre 3x06, this timeline makes no sense but i needed to write some ian x mickey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian sneaks out of the group home one night. When Mickey decides to meet him, Ian suggests something that surprises Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage When We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where these ideas keep coming from, but here is another random one shot. Basically porn without plot trying to pretend it's porn with plot. Also this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Title from Cardiac Arrest by Bad Suns

Ian sat on the ground with his legs bent at the knees. He was leaning up against a pillar on the old abandoned building, smoking. Alone. He had snuck away from the group home, because honestly he was really sick of being there every night. Lip was out somewhere with Mandy and Ian couldn't stand that place alone, so he had paid the guy manning the door and snuck out here. 

He didn't really know why he had come here, but when he found himself walking this direction he didn't stop.

But sitting there alone, he realized that he should probably just go back to the shitty home, because at least it was warm. Not that it was particularly cold outside yet, still being early fall, but he was getting bored. 

That was until he heard his crappy old phone buzz with a text. 

**From Mickey:** _Where u at?_

Ian reread the message like five times, because he couldn't remember a time that Mickey had ever asked him that. Most of his texts just asked if he wanted to fuck and then told him where to come to. 

**To Mickey:** _Abandoned building. Why?_

He knew Mickey knew where he was talking about. It was the same building that had his makeshift ROTC training course, the same building they had been the other day before Mickey had turned the tables on him and kissed him in an empty van. Before Mickey had been shot. 

Ian didn't get a response to his message, which didn't really surprise him. He was just about to leave, when he heard someone approaching. 

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked Mickey as he stole the cigarette from Ian's hand. 

"Was bored," Mickey replied before taking a drag of the cigarette. Ian just watched him confused as to why Mickey would choose to come see him. He hadn't even talked to him since DCFS had placed him in the home. 

"Okay," Ian said as he sat back on the ground next to Mickey. "How's the ass?" 

Mickey snorted. "Hurts like a bitch. Remind me to stop hanging out with your ass. Keep getting shot at, man." 

Ian felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he laughed lightly, because if MIckey really didn't want to be hanging out with him he wouldn't be there right now.

Ian grabbed the cigarette back from Mickey and finished it off. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, but Ian was never really good with silence. 

"You know that lady from DCFS who was at the house the other day?" Ian asked and Mickey looked at him sideways, but nodded. "Came by again two days ago and took us all away. Lip and I are in some shitty group home for like juvenile delinquents and crap." 

He expected Mickey to make fun of him for being such a pussy or something, but instead he just looked away and mumbled, "Sucks." 

"Yeah, and Debs is all alone with some foster mom and Carl and Liam are with some foster gays as Carl calls them," Ian rambled off surprised that Mickey hadn't asked him why the fuck he thought he cared. 

"Foster gays?" Mickey asked smirking, but didn't question it any further. "Why you here then?" 

"Snuck out. Couldn't be there any longer. Lip's off fucking Mandy or some shit so it was lonely as fuck." Ian didn't miss the way Mickey tensed at the mentioning of Lip with Mandy, and Ian didn't really blame him. He wasn't exactly fond of the idea either. "Why you here?" 

"Told you. I was bored." He noted Ian's unbelieving stare and continued, "Also Terry's on some bender and I really wasn't in the mood to have the shit beat of me, so here I am. Lucky you." Ian didn't miss the tone self-loathing in Mickey's voice. He had started to pick up on that more often lately, how much Mickey hated himself, and it really pissed Ian off, because fucking Terry literally ruined everyone. First Mandy, now Mickey. 

Ian didn't know how to respond, but he was suddenly distracted as he watched Mickey pull him bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it red. Ian slowly leaned in, not wanting to freak Mickey out. He gave him the room to push him away if he needed. 

Mickey's eyes widened as he realized Ian's intention. "What are you doing?" he asked, but it lacked his usual snark and instead was full of surprise and confusion. 

"Distracting you?" Ian answered unsure as he closed the distance between them and kissed Mickey hard. He couldn't believe they had spent over a year not kissing, because he was pretty sure that kissing Mickey was his favorite activity now, even if they had only kissed one other time. 

He felt Mickey tense up a little at first, but as Ian slid his tongue along the seam of Mickey's lips, they parted and Mickey was kissing Ian back just as hard. Ian licked his way into Mickey's mouth, relishing in the feel of Mickey warm and hot and  _wet._ He felt his jeans pull tighter as he grew harder by the minute. Mickey pulled away a little to get air, but Ian just trailed his mouth along Mickey's jaw to his ear. 

He pulled the lobe into his mouth and sucked hard, not missing the moan that Mickey tried to stop in the back of his throat. Ian traced the shell of Mickey's ear with his tongue, before he pulled away to whisper, "I want you to fuck me." He felt Mickey tense a little, but he just placed open-mouthed kiss after open-mouthed kiss back down Mickey's jaw until he landed at his neck, where he sucked on his pulse point, bruising the skin and licking it in apology. 

"W-what?" Mickey breathed out as he tilted his head back to grant Ian better access. Ian smirked against his neck as he kissed lower until he reached the neck of his t-shirt that he pulled down harshly to lick at Mickey's newly exposed collarbone. 

"Don't wanna hurt your ass," Ian said as he bit down possessively into Mickey's exposed skin. 

Mickey snorted, "Like you could hurt me." 

Ian pulled away and met Mickey's lust-blown eyes. "Fine, but I still want you to fuck me." He didn't miss the way that Mickey's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard. Mickey nodded slightly and Ian smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Mickey had only fucked Ian once before, and Ian hadn't ever let anyone else do it. Most of the time it wasn't really something he enjoyed, not that he didn't stick a finger or two up his ass when he jerked off sometimes, but he liked topping. He liked the control. But with Mickey it was different, and tonight he wanted to feel different. 

Mickey was still staring at Ian with a dumbstruck look on his face, so Ian leaned forward to pull Mickey's shirt of. He then reached for Mickey's belt and unbuckled it slow. He could see that he was already driving Mickey crazy. He pushed Mickey until he was on his back and then positioned himself so he was straddling Mickey's thighs. He leaned forward so he could take one of Mickey's nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. Mickey groaned at the sensation, and then they both groaned as Ian rolled his hips and their jean covered cocks rubbed against each other. Ian did that again a few more times, before Mickey regained some senses. He pushed up, catching Ian off guard, and pushed Ian over, so he was straddling Ian. Ian's eyes widened. 

"I thought I got to be in control tonight," Mickey smirked before he ducked his head to plant a hard kiss on Ian's mouth before trailing his mouth and his tongue down Ian's body until he reached his pants. Mickey cupped Ian through his pants, and Ian's breath caught in his throat. Then Mickey was undoing his belt and jeans and pushing them down his legs. Mickey bent over and nosed at Ian's dick through his boxers and Ian's eyes crossed at the feeling. His hands went up to grip Mickey's hair. Mickey mouthed a little at his boxers, until Ian was practically writhing and then he pulled them off tossing them in the same direction as Ian's jeans. Mickey looked up at Ian through his eyelashes as he took him into his mouth. 

"Fuck," Ian breathed out as his head fell back against the ground. Mickey licked and sucked for what felt like ever, until Ian pushed him away a little. Mickey quirked his eyebrow at Ian in such a Mickey way that Ian felt himself smiling. "Want you in me." He pulled Mickey back up and kissed him hard, groaning again as Mickey's still clothed dick rubbed up against his naked one. He reached down between them to push Mickey's pants off. Mickey maneuvered a little and then he was straddling Ian stark naked and Ian had to swallow hard and will himself not to come at the sight. 

"You remember lube, Gallagher?" Mickey asked as he ground their hips together and they both moaned. 

Ian reached out blindly for his jeans, finding them by his legs and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom handing the lube to Mickey and tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth. 

"Sure you remember it when it's your ass," Mickey said breathily as he watched Ian roll the condom onto Mickey's length. Mickey pushed Ian's legs further apart and kneeled between them, which Ian realized was probably terribly uncomfortable considering they were lying on cement, but all rational thoughts were erased from his mind as Mickey slid a lubed up finger into his hole, not bothering to ask if he was ready. 

"Shit, Mick," Ian breathed out as Mickey started working his finger in and out of Ian's ass with determination. He pulled out and slicked up two fingers which he pushed into Ian. Ian's hips bucked a little at the sensation as Mickey started to scissor his fingers. Ian was having a hard time remembering why they didn't do this more often as Mickey pushed a third finger into him. 

He realized that Mickey was determinedly stretching him as much as he could as he made sure Ian was as wet as possible. It struck Ian as sweet that Mickey didn't want to hurt him. He wrapped his leg around Mickey's back and pulled a little, until Mickey made eye contact with him.

"I'm ready," Ian whispered. Mickey nodded and then slicked himself up. Ian pushed his luck by not rolling over, and Mickey kind of rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Instead he hiked Ian's calves up onto his shoulders and lined himself up. He pushed in in one motion and Ian groaned so loud he was sure someone on the street was bound to here, but he really didn't give a fuck. "Oh god," he groaned again as Mickey buried his head in Ian's neck. Mickey didn't move for a while and Ian didn't know if he was giving Ian time to adjust or if he was giving himself time, but Ian was getting impatient, so he rolled his hips up.

Mickey seemed to take the hint as he pulled out slowly and slammed back in. He pounded into Ian with a force that Ian could appreciate. When Mickey found that spot inside him that made him see stars, he made sure Mickey knew to "do that again." Mickey slammed into him a few more time, before Ian came with a strangled, "Mick."

Mickey continued to pound into him until Ian felt him tense up, and then Mickey was moaning as he came inside Ian. Ian's legs slipped off Mickey's shoulders as Mickey collapsed on top of Ian.

///

"Shit, Gallagher. If we're gonna fuck up here again, we gotta remember a blanket or some shit. Your back looks like you've been in an accident or something," Mickey muttered as his hand lightly touched Ian's back for a second before he pulled away sharply.

"Your knees look like shit too, asshole." Ian hadn't been able to wipe the grin off his face since Mickey had rolled off of him. They got dressed watching each other closely and Ian wouldn't admit it, but he didn't think he was going to be walking normally for at least a day. "I should probably get back," he said as he tied his shoe.

"Yeah," Mickey mumbled. Ian could tell he didn't want to go home. Ian wished more than anything he could help. 

"Wanna meet here again tomorrow?" Ian asked as he watched Mickey zip up his pants.

"Whatever, Gallagher," he said as he turned around and started walking away.

"See ya!" Ian called after him. He thought that he really had to let Mickey fuck him more often as he made his way off the building and back to the group home.  


End file.
